Nikolai Wolfhelm
Nikolai is a player character from the Grand Academy campaign. Nikolai is a Cambion, part human, part demon, and a warlock of Keldai. He is a student of the Grand Academy of New Haven, primarily studying Forbidden Magic. Physical Description Nikolai stands at 8 feet tall. His transformation and physical training means he is extremely muscular. Despite his size, his body shape and proportions are mostly human except for somewhat broader shoulders and hips which make room for his inhuman muscle mass. His skin is a maroon shade of red, commonly found amongst Hirokiri demons. He has numerous demonic features including two black horns protruding from his forehead, a spade tipped tail and sharpened teeth. His eyes are red but begin to glow orange when angered. He has darkened ginger hair which is kept short and a short beard of stubble that goes along his entire jawline and cheeks. He is covered by full body tribal Hirokiri tattoos which extend across his arms and legs. He also has a few scars left from Keldai's trial by combat. Personality Nikolai is constantly fighting against an threat of blind rage. He had minor anger issues before he forged a pact with Keldai but the pact has amplified all feelings of anger. Nikolai is driven by a desire to become more powerful so he can protect those he cares about. He can be very proud and takes debts seriously. To this day his persistence in developing his pact is due to a debt he believes he owes to the Hirokiri tribe whom saved his life as a child. He believes in second chances but has great animosity towards those who would take advantage of that or those who show no remorse for their actions. When angered greatly Nikolai may fall into a state of blind rage and attack ruthlessly without mercy. During these fits of rage he may do things he usually wouldn't such as attacking surrendering enemies. He always fears that he will end up hurting those he wishes to protect in an outburst and has done numerous things he regrets during such outbursts. Background Nikolai is an only child and was born in 2069 in The Kingdom of Whytehold. His mother died of complications after birth and he was raised by his father for a year before being left in the care of his aunt, his only other living relative. His father frequently lead expeditions into Izir and Hirokir which meant he was not around for most of Nikolai's childhood. Nikolai's aunt died when he was 9 and he moved back in with his Dad but would often be left at home alone for weeks. His Dad paid for the house and left some funds while Nikolai did odd jobs around town for day to day necessities. Nikolai got by but didn't like returning to an empty house so often and at this point he began rigorously training himself physically hoping to join his Dad on expeditions. His father promised him that he would be there for his twelfth birthday however he was called away to help with an Hirokir expedition a week before the day. Nikolai decided to stow away in one of the expeditions storage carriages. He revealed himself on his birthday after they had crossed over into Hirokir and demanded his father spend the day with him. After a fight the expedition was called off for them to take Nikolai back to Whytehold. On the way back the expedition was attacked by a group of bandits. His father hid him away in the carriage but shortly sustained fatal wounds in combat afterwards. Nikolai charged out at this point to attack the bandits when the essence of Keldai was drawn to the battle. Everyone there was then thrown into a blind rage after which Nikolai stood as the lone survivor. At this moment Keldai forcefully forged a pact with Nikolai for his victory. After regaining consciousness Nikolai buried the expedition crew and his father and began searching for a way back home. With all the maps and navigation equipment destroyed in the battle he had no bearings and got lost. An encounter will a poisonous frog left him poisoned and delirious and eventually he collapsed. He was found by a passing Hirokiri shaman who took him back to his village. Sensing his connection to Keldai he was taken in and treated. Nikolai spent the next few years living in the tribe. He was taught the language, how to hunt and received warrior combat training. The elder shaman explained the nature of his pact with Keldai as well as the dangers it brings but also encouraged Nikolai to accept it as they believe his growth would serve as an offering to ward away demons. Despite their reasons they still accepted Nikolai as one of them and he found in them a new family he lacked so far. The effects of the pact were minor at first but overtime grew in intensity and presence. Nikolai would periodically receive "gifts" from Keldai that furthered his Cambion metamorphosis as well as gradual changes. As his violent outbursts became more common he was given occult tattoos to strengthen his will. At age 17 Nikolai began to see ghosts and would have frequent nightmares. He later learned that the pact was awakening necromantic powers within him. At age 19 Nikolai decided to return to Tyrrus and journey to the Grand Academy in hopes of better understanding his powers, growing stronger and to help get control over the increasingly overbearing presence of Keldai.